Choices
by Ydnas5
Summary: It's our choices that reflect who we are, and influence the path we travel. How will the trio and those around them cope with the choices they are destined to make, and how will their choices effect them? Sequel to Secrets.
1. A Time For Beginnings

**Disclaimer- **The Harry Potter universe has never been mine, and will never be mine. Deal with it.

**Chapter 1**

It had gotten dark little more than an hour previous, and yet Diagon Ally had been deserted long before the sky had reverted from its dull grey to its current bottomless black. Crickets faintly chirped in the distance, accenting the deathly still streets, and leaves rustled in the wind, tumbling down the sidewalk. A solitary cloaked figure marched purposefully down the dark, deserted streets, stopping only momentarily under the streets only street lamp to peer around the corner, listening for stray sounds. Satisfied that there was no one else in the immediate vicinity, the figure turned the corner, taking swift, calculated steps towards the only lit store front.

✤

"Fred, I think I've finally figured out the problem with..." George stopped in his tracks, narrowly escaping the mistake of dropping the box of inventory in his arms.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Fred inquired, emerging from the back room. "George? What's..." Fred fell silent as he caught sighted of the hooded figure standing outside the window. "It's time then." Fred said, finding his voice. George nodded.

"It's time." Stepping around the counter, George met his brothers eye, and with a quick nod and their trademark smirk, dissasperated.

"Good luck, we'll all be needing it." Fred spoke softly to the empty room, before turning his attention to the figure at the window and only after extending his head slightly to the right and giving a faint nod, slipped back through the storeroom door.

✤

Harry Potter reclined in his task chair, staring out the window into the endless night sky, as he twirled the coin that hung around his neck in between his fingers. "Happy Birthday to me." He whispered as the digital clock flicked from 11:59 to midnight. "Any time now." Harry murmured softly.

✤

George crouched in the shadows under the window sill of the Dursley's sitting room, focusing intently on his watch as he gripped the coin that hung around his neck. "One more minute." He muttered to himself. They had been plotting and planning all summer, and until now he hadn't harbored any doubts as to whether or not they were doing the right thing. He hoped that they were making the right choice.

"It's now or never." George whispered as the minute hand slid over the 12. In several quick movements, he pressed the coin into his right palm and waited for it to heat up against his palm. As the metal grew warmer, it began to glow faintly.

✤

Ronald Weasley sat propped against the backboard of his bed, staring a hole into the far wall of his room. It was 12:01, and he knew that soon everything was going to change, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Of course, he understood that nothing can ever remain the same, but he was apprehensive nonetheless.

What would his mum say? It wouldn't be pretty, her reaction when she finally found out. But she'd understand why they'd done it, right? She had to. After all, there was no getting away from the fact that some things have to be done. There are some things that cannot be avoided in times such these.

Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and brought his right hand up to cover his face, with his left hand he twirled the coin that hung around his neck.

✤

The cloaked figure stood in the narrow alley, gingerly tapping the bricks on the wall in sequence. After repeating the pattern twice, and a third time in reverse, the wall shifted to reveal a steel door. A narrow slot was removed from the door, "Identify yourself." In one quick movement the cloaked figure raised their left hand and dangled a coin in front of the opening.

The alley was silent for a moment, and then the voice on the other side of the door spoke up once more. "Password."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing the hood off of her head. "What password!" The door swung open to reveal Fred grinning widely. "Fred Weasley! That is the most sophomoric, childish..." Of course, she would have finished her tirade, had she at that moment not found her lips otherwise engaged. As the door shut the duo separated. "You can't just kiss me every time I'm about to yell at you." Hermione smirked.

"I beg to differ." Fred answered, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead and grabbing her hand. "Come on, it's down here." He said, as he lead her down to the basement. They each stopped at the bottom of the stairs, their free hand moving to grip the coin's that hung around their necks, they were glowing faintly and growing warm. It was midnight. It had begun.

✤

Harry pressed the warm, glowing coin into his palm and waited as it began to cool taking on a blue hue. A moment later, George apperated into the room. "Did you bring it with you?" Harry inquired.

Wordlessly George pulled a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. "It wasn't the easiest thing in the word to find." He said as he spread the parchment out on Harry's desk, revealing a map. "And mind you, we're still working on putting on the finishing touches. I think I've managed to figure out where we were going wrong, but just to make sure that we get it right, Hermione's agreed to help out."

"That's what she said." Harry agreed. "Did she make it there alright?"

"Everything went as planned. I left as soon as she got there." Harry nodded, and George continued. "So you're going through with it then, right after the wedding?"

"I don't have much choice do I?" Harry countered, shrugging his shoulders. "I've never really had much choice in the matter anyway." George nodded, and a short silence enveloped the room. "So, what do we know about Godric's Hollow." Harry spoke, leaning over the map.

✤

**I'm _so_ sorry. I know I said that I would have this up yesterday, but I ran into some problems. Hopefully the content makes up for my tardiness. :D This chapter, by the way, is dedicated to the wonderful and lovely _Jade Fairy_, who kindly reminded me that I owed you guys another chapter. Thanks for the kind shove in the right direction!**

**Anyway, I'm still a bit dubious about this chapter. Not too sure how I feel about it at the moment. Anyway, feel free to let me know your thoughts. All constructive criticism is welcome, and flames will be used to make scrumptious baked apples. **

**Peace Out and all that Jazz!**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never will be.

**Chapter 2**

Ginny drifted lazily down the stairs, pausing at the bottom to peer cautiously around the hall. It looked deserted enough, although the house was unusually quiet. Something was coming, she could feel it, she just couldn't put her finger on what exactly _it_ was, that is until... "Zare you are, Ginny!" Fleur was here. _Great._

"Fleur... you're, here." Ginny's smile faltered.

"I waz juzt zeaking wiz your mother about zee wedzing. How would you like to go zhopping today?"

Ginny began fiddling with the chain around her neck, being extra careful not to reveal the coin at its other end. "Well, uh... gee. I don't know how well a shopping trip would go over with mum. Diagon Alley's not exactly..."

"Diagon Alley?" Feur laughed. "Zilly Ginny, wedzing sopping cannot be done in Diagon Alley, we muzt go to Pariz of courze!" She gushed, ignoring Ginny's obvious reluctance.

"Paris? Today? Have you..." Ginny's protests petered off and the hall fell into silence. She couldn't exactly ask Feur if she'd gone mad, not after making that promise to Bill anyway. "You've talked this over with mum then?" Ginny sighed.

Fleur nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yez. Zhe thinkz it iz a wonderful idea."

_Sure she does. _Ginny nodded. "She must be in the kitchen." Ginny mumbled to herself, as she shuffled past Feur before she even had time to nod her head in the affirmative. This was going to be a long day.

✤

Hermione swept a hand through her hair, clearing her vision as she leaned over the cluttered table in the back room of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Every so often she'd pause in her intense studying to scribble down some notes in the book's margins. "This should be simpler."

"Indeed." George spoke from the doorway, shrugging off his cloak as Hermione turned around. "Morning Hermione. Fred says you've been pouring over those books all night."

"Old habit's die hard I suppose." Hermione shrugged, a faint smile crossing her features. "I've managed to get the map's contents to vanish and re-appear, though I think it would be in our best interest to further conceal its contents. After all, in the wrong hands it would reveal far too much."

George nodded, moving across the room and taking a seat on the other side of the table. The map sitting before him, unlike the one he had examined with Harry the previous evening, was alive. Much like the marauders map, there were small dots moving all along its surfaces, however this was not a map depicting Hogwarts, but rather a pictorial representation encompassing Diagon Alley, The Burrow, Godric's Hollow, and the vast miles in between. It was an impressive feat really. "That's true. So what did you have in mind?"

✤

**I'm so sorry. It should not have taken me this long to get this short of a chapter out to you all. I promise, I'll try my best to get the next chapter out sooner. At any rate, I hope that this can tide you all over for the time being, even though it seems to be more of a transitional chapter than anything else. **

**Lastly, I would like to thank my most loyal reviewer, _tutucute4u. _You are the best, your kind words never fail to bring a smile to my face. Thanks a million, I can't wait to hear what you think of this latest installment.**

**As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and all flames will be used for firewood this coming winter.**

**Peace Out and all that Jazz.**


	3. Initial Initiations

**Disclaimer- **If you recognize it, it's not mine. Really.

**Chapter 3**

"It really was a beautiful wedding." Hermione noted, as she joined Harry and Ron in a secluded area of the yard.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, preoccupied. "It really was."

"The plan's still on then?" Ron murmured, glancing around them. Harry nodded, seeming to come back to the present with renewed focus.

"Yeah, there are just a few loose ends that need some attending to, but then we should be good to be on our way. But, you know..." Harry hesitated, casting his eyes downward.

"Harry, look at me." Hermione demanded, sensing what he was about to say. "We're in this. For better or worse, we're in this. There's no turning back, and there's no way that either of us would even consider leaving this to you alone. We're here and we're not going anywhere."

"This was our choice Harry. We chose to go with you, and we're not turning back on that decision now. Not after all we've been through. We're a team, we're in this together, win or lose." Ron spoke quietly, before allowing a broad grin to spread across his features. "Though, I don't know about you two, but I'd prefer to win this thing."

The trio broke into a round of laughter. _We'll get through this. _Harry thought quietly to himself. _We _have _to get through this._

"Howdy!" Fred smiled, walking over and linking his fingers through Hermione's.

"Hey there." George echoed, throwing an arm over Harry and Ron's shoulders.

"What're you kiddies up to, hiding out in the corner?" Fred smirked.

"Don't tell me you've been telling lies again..." George chided, clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly, flexing his hand subconsciously. That cut never did go completely away.

"The pigeon flies at first dark then, are we correct." Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione fought valiantly to stifle the smirk that threatened to overwhelm her features. Harry nodded seriously, though his eyes held a betraying glow. Fred nodded, turning to Hermione. "Now that _that_ is settled... m'lady, may I have this dance?"

Hermione schooled her features, so as to appear to deeply consider the matter, before nodding and beaming widely. "Why kind sir, I thought you'd never ask." The couple excused themselves from their companions and made their merry way to the dance floor.

"Mental, that pair." Ron muttered quietly, though his tone was betrayed by the small smile that threatened to appear. It was good to see Fred and Hermione happy, happiness was needed in such dark times as these, especially in the face of all of the evils that they were all about to face, and the plans that they were about to initiate. The trio in the corner fell silent as they surveyed the crowded room. Bill and Fleur were dancing in the middle of the floor, a spotlight casting them in a deep glow. Slightly to the happy couple's left Mr. And Mrs. Weasley twirled in circles, looking the happiest they had in a long time.

"Everyone needed this wedding." Harry murmured quietly. "It'll make what we have to do easier. Maybe they'll understand." Ron nodded, placing a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder as George slinked away.

"Nothing right is ever easy, Harry. But we're doing the right thing. We're doing what has to be done, and people may not understand that right now, or even a week from now, but in the long run, they'll come to see that this was the best option. They'll come to see someday."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Or it just won't matter anymore."

✤

Four adolescents stood around the Burrow's kitchen counter, speaking in hushed tones. Hermione draped her cloak around her shoulders, burrowing her left hand in her hair. Ginny sat perched on the counter, swinging her legs in circles and biting her lower lip. Harry stood at the opposite side of the counter, gripping it slightly, as Ron hovered next to him staring at his shoes and fiddling with the straps of his pack.

"I...", "We'd...", "Don't..." Ginny, Ron and Hermione began simultaneously, attempting to ease, or at least cover the heavy silence that clung to them. Hermione was the first to recover, stepping forward and embracing Ginny as best she could. "Don't worry. _Try_ not to worry too much. We'll be fine, _everything_ will be fine." Ginny nodded against Hermione's shoulder, reaching up to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

"I'll try, I promise I'll try, but I'll miss you guys. You have to promise to keep in touch as best you can. If you run into trouble... if you need anything..."

Harry spoke from where he stood. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

Ron nodded next to him. "But we'll keep in touch when we can."

Hermione pulled away. "We promise." Ginny nodded, walking around the counter and catching her older brother in a hug as Hermione shrank her own pack and slipped it into her pocket.

"Stay safe." She murmured in his ear, before turning and giving Harry a hug. "All of you, stay safe." She repeated, a little louder, but soft enough to ensure that her voice didn't carry any further than the kitchen. The room fell silent for a few short moments before Ron finally spoke up.

"We'd best be off then. It's now or never." Harry nodded, scooping his pack and slipping it over his shoulder. Silently the trio moved through the kitchen and slipped into the turbulent night.

"Good luck." Ginny whispered, wrapping her arms around herself and turning to ascend the stairs. She moved stealthily through the house, emerging in her room a short time later, taking a seat on the middle of her bed, too restless to sleep. "And so it begins." Ginny whispered into the midnight air. "We've chosen our paths. All that remains is to see if we've chosen wisely." A tear long suppressed traveled down her cheek.

✤

Fred lazily wiped down the front counter as George paced back and forth before him. "Relax. They'll get here. There's no reason to worry."

"How can you be so sure?" George stopped in his pacing and turned to face his twin. "How can you be sure of anything? What if we've made a mistake, what if we're all making one big mistake. Who are we anyway, to be going up against the darkest wizard of our time? Who are we Fred? Of the lot, we're the only one's out of school, and we haven't even been out that long!"

Fred sat down the rag he'd been using and walked around the counter, clasping his brother's shoulders in his outstretched hands. "We can't be sure of anything. Not in times like these. George, maybe we're making the right choice here, and maybe we're not. No one can know that, not for certain anyway. But I can feel it George, this just feels right, it feels like this is the path that we're supposed to be following." George nodded, and Fred smirked. "Anyway, we can't let everyone else have all of the fun. Someone's got to get rid of old Moldymort, we might as well lend our capable hands to the cause."

George smiled. "Of course. After all, where would the lot of them be without two genius pranksters such as ourselves?" The twins laughed, the mood of the room effectively lightened, only to be weighed down once more by the growing heat of the pendants hanging around their necks. "They're here." George muttered. Fred nodded, following George into the back of the store.

✤

Five individuals hovered over the table in the back of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, surveying the map spread across it. "Taking muggle transportation it shouldn't take us more than a day to get there." Hermione explained. "It's best that we don't travel by magic, just in case there is an attempt to trace our movements." Hermione answered, anticipating Ron's question. "Once we arrive at our destination we should be able to secure the area in order to ensure that we can perform magic without being detected."

"Do you know where you're headed first? You're going into this with a clear plan, right?" Fred asked, some of George's earlier anxiety washing through him. Hermione dropped her gaze back down to the map, and Ron turned to Harry, this was the moment none of them had been looking forward to.

Harry cleared his throat. "We decided that it's best if you don't know where we're headed. This is the first place the Order and your parents will come when they realize we're gone, you know they will. If you don't know anything, you can tell them so with a clear conscious."

George's facial expression became pensive, as he quietly spoke. "Harry. This is madness. The three of you can't just take off without anyone having the slightest inclination of where you are. What if something happens? What if something goes wrong? We can't be responsible for that, we can't just let you go gallivanting into the night like this."

"George is right." Fred answered quickly. "You can't just completely disconnect from everyone."

"That's not our intention. That's not our intention at all." Hermione spoke up. "We know that you guys would never intentionally give away where we've gone off to, but it is possible that someone could take the information from you, and then our purpose would be defeated."

"And we're not severing contact completely." Ron logically concluded. "You just won't know our exact location."

"And you thought we'd just agree to this?" George asked disapprovingly

"Thought we'd just agree to letting you go off on your own, leaving us with absolutely no knowledge of your whereabouts?" Fred added taking on a sharp edge.

"Well, no. Not exactly." Hermione murmured contritely. "I'm sorry." She muttered morosely. "Congelé réveillez-vous." Hermione intoned, pointing her wand at Fred and George, who had been far too distracted by their thoughts to comprehend her intentions. The moment the words left her mouth the twins found that they could not move, though they still maintained the ability to speak.

"Are you mad?" "Are you out of your head?" The two shouted, one after another. "Ron, Harry... Hermione." Fred pleaded. "The lot of you can't be serious with this."

"I'm sorry. Truly, we're _really_ sorry." Hermione murmured, giving Fred a swift kiss on the cheek. "If there were any other way..." She stopped short, noticing that Harry and Ron had gathered up the maps and were ready to be on the move. Hermione bit her lower lip, "Don't be too angry with us." With a final nod of her head she turned and followed Harry and Ron out the door. The room was still for a moment, as the Weasley twins contemplated the depth of their disbelief. That is, until Harry popped his head back into the room for a moment.

"Almost forgot. The spell should wear off within the next half hour or so. Right then... be seeing you." Harry spoke, disappearing once more.

Stunned silence pervaded the room. "Hear that Fred, freedom in the next half hour or _so_. Isn't that just _swell_."

"How could we _not_ have seen this coming?" Fred muttered in shocked disbelief.

"Gee, I don't know Fred. She's only _your_ girlfriend." George muttered, his voice taking on a dark, sarcastic edge. "_You_ of all people should have definitely seen this coming."

"No need to get snippy with me, brother o' mine, last I checked we were in the same boat." Fred answered shortly. The room lapsed once more into silence, which was only broken by George's sardonic chuckle a few moments later. "What, pray tell, is so funny?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering, does this just 'feel right' now? Are we still 'following the path that we're supposed to be following'?" George echoed his twin's earlier sentiments.

"If only I could move my arms..." Fred muttered darkly

✤

**How's this for a longer chapter? (And in less than two months too!) Merry Christmas to all of my lovely readers! Special thanks to _tutucute4u_ for your wonderful review. It was much appreciated, as always! You rock! ;) Anyway...**

**Constructive criticism, as always, is appreciated, whereas flames will be used as fodder in the fireplace. **

**Peace Out and all that Jazz. **


	4. Of Plans and Reactions

**Disclaimer-** Once more, I must emphasize, I do not own Harry Potter or his world nor shall I ever own either.

**Chapter 4**

The trio trudged up the porch steps, shifting through the front door once Hermione had sifted the key out of her pocket and thrust open the door. "I know it's not much." Hermione began as she bolted the door behind them. "But it's a roof over our heads for the night, until we can get our plans securely hashed out anyway."

"How can we be sure they won't come here to find us?" Harry asked quietly from the mantle place.

"I've removed the house from existence. It has no coordinates and can be found, not only by those who are seeking it, but by those who already know of its existence." Hermione revealed. I stayed here over the summer, while every one thought I was staying with an aunt."

"You stayed here? Alone?" Ron exclaimed. "Hermione, what if something had happened?"

"Nothing happened, so it's not an issue." Hermione answered heatedly. "Besides... it gave me a chance to perfect the spells on the house. I knew we'd need somewhere to stay, at least initially."

Harry nodded, and the three fell into silence. Ron sank into an armchair, as Harry continued to lean against the mantle and Hermione busied herself with starting a fire the muggle way. A half an hour later the three of them were seated in armchair, circling the coffee table upon which they had spread the maps.

They had some things to figure out.

✤

George ran a hand through his hair. Fred massaged his temples. It'd been an hour since they had regained the ability to move, and it'd also been an hour since the order had arrived in their shop demanding answers. Demanding to know the whereabouts of a certain Harry Potter and his cohorts. "You can ask me the same question as many ways as you want, but unfortunatly the answers going to be the same every time..." George answered tiredly.

"We just don't know." Fred continued. "We don't know where they are, we don't even really know where they are going."

"Do you seriously expect us to believe that the three of _them_ duped the two of _you_?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Their children!"

"Technically..." Ginny began before Charlie nudged her in the side.

"I don't think this is the best time to remind her of how old the lot of them are, Ginny." Charlie answered his baby sisters indignant glare.

"You must know something." McGonagall interjected, addressing the twins. "Hermione of all people would not do something so un-responsible."

"She's the one that cast the spell!" George exclaimed throwing his hands into the air, tired of covering the same ground over and over again. "Obviously, she's not the saint you all make her out to be."

"Hey!" Fred answered turning sharply to his twin. "Watch it. She had her reasons."

"Oh, of course she did. They all did. That's the problem." George replied darkly examining his hands.

"Obviously," Tonks promptly interrupted. "It's not a question of their capabilities at this point, but their intent and what we intend to do about it."

"Our intent" Dumbledore began, entering the room and effectively silencing all prior conversation. "Is to do nothing at all."

"Nothing! Do nothing at all!" Mrs. Weasley burst. "Dumbledore, you cannot, that can't, we can't just sit here and let the three of them go wandering off who knows where and do nothing about it! What if something happens? These are dangerous times, we can't afford for anything to happen to them! I won't allow for anything to happen to them." The room lapped into silence.

"There's not much that can be done at this point. It's time to let the pieces fall where they may, and pick out our final play." Ginny stood up from the table. "They've made their choices, and it's time for us to make ours." Cautiously she stepped forward and engulfed her mother in a hug. "It'll work out mum. Everything will turn out just fine in the end. It has to, there aren't any other options, _failure_ is not an option."

✤


	5. Life Moves Forward

**Disclaimer- **My name remains Sandy, and Harry Potter remains the property of one Jo Rowling.

**Chapter 5**

Light streamed through the windows, glinting in Hermione's eyes. Groggily Hermione brought her hand up to rub at her eyes, a low groan of protest escaping her lips. It was too early for the sun to be up, too early for her to accept her actions of the previous day, it was just too damn early to accept that life was moving forward and her future was so clouded, so uncertain.

Sliding a hand through her hair, Hermione threw her legs onto the floor, and stretched her sore muscles. Sleeping scrunched up in an armchair was definitely not the greatest choice. Most assuredly not.

Taking note of her best friends and traveling mates, who happened to be sleeping in the arm chairs on either side of her own at equality awkward angles, she padded across the room and entered the kitchen. _Might as well make breakfast._

✤

Fred sprawled his hands out on the table before him. "Pro... Albus." He amended. "With all due respect, which as you can imagine means a lot coming from one such as myself, I don't know anything about where the lot of them have gone off to. I know mum's worried, and many of the order don't agree with their actions, but I can't find fault with them. I'm not saying everything they did was right necessarily... I'm just saying, they made the choice that they thought best, and isn't that all any of us are doing? Isn't that all anyone could ask of them?"

Dumbledore looked back at him over steepled fingers, eyes smiling. "While that is all fine and well, Mr. Weasley, and off the record, I am inclined to agree with you, that is not why we're meeting here today."

"Mr. Weasley? If you insist in my calling you Albus, than I must insist on being called Fred. Mr. Weasley is my father. Furthermore, if we are not here so that you can try an extract more information out of me, than what pray tell could this meeting encompass?"

"That my boy, is the question, isn't it." Dumbledore said, growing serious for the first time since the beginning of their interview. "I understand that you and Ms. Granger have grown fairly close, and realize that for this very reason some of the decisions made by her companions and herself are going to turn out being rather hard on you. This is one of the various reasons why I feel that it is time I entrusted you with a highly sensitive mission, if you so choose to accept the offer..."

✤

**It's taken me long enough, I know. What can I say, is there really any excuse? Though I hope the double dose makes up for the absence on my part. Maybe? Just a little bit? We shall see I suppose, we shall see... Big, huge thanks to _tutucute4u _one of my favorite, not to mention most loyal reviewers. Thank you so much for your support What would I do without you:) Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Anywho, on with the reviewing and what not. Until next I type, Peace out and all that Jazz. **


	6. New Phases

**Disclaimer- **If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**Chapter 6**

Fred gingerly packed his bag, as the moon shone through his bedroom window. George wasn't going to be pleased, but he couldn't tell him he was leaving, not without giving too much away. He was doing this for Dumbledore. For his family. Hermione.

George would understand. Eventually. Yeah?

Fred shook his head. It didn't really matter right now, he couldn't think about George. This definitely wasn't the time to be having doubts. He had to go through with this and that was that. He'd promised, Dumbledore was counting on him.

Sighing, he collapsed clumsily next to his open luggage, rubbing his hand across his face. What was he getting himself into here? Did he really even know?

Of course not! He felt like screaming into the hollow silence that surrounded him. Of course you don't know what you're getting into you great fool! It's just like you to, you large lemming you. Everyone else is walking into this unknown oblivion, and of course, you must ensure that you're next in line.

Rapidly he sat back up, astonished with himself. What was he thinking? A lemming? No, he knew what he was doing. He was doing his duty, he was ensuring the future for his family, himself and Hermione.

Lumbering back to his feet, Fred threw his head back and squinted at the ceiling. "Some things must be done." He murmured into the silence.

✤

An hour later, he managed to slip from his room and down into the street. George was out for the evening, but Fred didn't want to take any chances. If he was asked to explain himself, he wasn't sure that he could, and at this point he really wasn't sure he could bring himself to lie to his twin. Better just not to encounter him at all.

Stealthily he crept along the street, encountering no one among the empty store windows, but remaining on his guard. Though, really, it didn't help that Dumbledore's voice kept reverberating in his head. He couldn't seem to get that conversation out of his head, which he supposed was a good thing, there were things that he needed to know, but it was doing nothing for his concentration maintenance now.

_If at all possible, it seemed that the room had gotten darker. Were the walls really closing in, or was that just his imagination. He reached his arm out to his side, no, definitely just his imagination toying with him here. _

_Dumbledore's gaze was intensely upon him from the other side of the table. He was serious about this, he really wanted him to go through with this. Trying to appear calm, Fred ran his hand through his hair, tousling it further. He was on information overload here. Horcrux's? That was the big secret, that's how he'd done it, and that's why they'd left, why his Hermione had left. _

"_I know I'm asking a lot of you here Fred." Dumbledore conceeded, leaning forward in his chair. "I fully understand if you feel that you cannot take part in this."_

_Fred nodded, momentarily dumbstruck. His head was swimming. "Would you prefer to have the night to consider it?" Dumbledore offered._

_It was in that moment that Fred understood. It wouldn't matter if he had the night, or the entire week for that matter, he was going to accept, he had to. "I'm in." Fred spoke softly at first. "What's on the agenda?" He questioned in a stronger voice. "What precisely have I signed myself up for?" The usual twinkle playing about his eyes, as his gaze rose to meet Dumbledore's. _

Fred shook his head, willing his memories of that night two days ago to leave him in peace. He had places to be, and he needed to be on his guard.

✤

George and Arthur Weasley patrolled the parameters of Bill and Fleur's home, double checking their handiwork. "It would appear we've thought of everything that may need attendance." Mr. Weasley spoke, breaking their focused, companionable silence.

"It would appear so... yes." Said George, brightening slightly. "I think you're right, everything looks in order for their return tomorrow. They went to visit her parents in France, is that right?"

"Yes, yes that was their destination." Arthur answered, eyeing his son quizzically. "Whatever is the matter George? You've been moping around all day!"

"I do not _mope_." George supplied archly rolling his eyes at his father. There was a moment of silence, in which George thought he was off the hook, but upon turning to find his father's gaze intent upon him he sighed and gave in. "It's just that, Fred has been worrying me lately. He seems to sink farther and farther within himself, and I can't help but think there is something that he is failing to tell me." George concluded, becoming very interested in his hands.

"I see." Arthur spoke. "And you don't think, you're certain he know's nothing of Ron's whereabouts?"

"Absolutely certain. That can't be what's bothering him. Though... no, I'm certain of it."

Mr. Weasley shrugged, draping his arm around George's shoulders and pulling him closer to his side. "I'm sure that you'll find out whatever it is soon, he may just need some space." He supplied sagely, before allowing a soft smirk to overtake his features. "Though, Hermione's absence cannot be easy on him."

George's head shot up as he quickly sought to catch his father's eye. "How did you..."

Arthur shook his head, his smile lighting his eyes. "Your mum and I heartily approve."

✤

"Ah, so you have come." Dumbledore spoke in hushed tones, greeting Fred's cloaked form as he stepped through the trees at the edge of the forbidden forest.

Fred nodded, removing the hood that concealed his bright red hair and shadowed his face. "Wouldn't it have made more sense to meet in your office."

"Indeed, it would. That is, if we wanted others knowing of our meeting." Fred flushed slightly at Dumbledore's jovial rebuke. "Come now Fred, we must be off." Dumbledore waved for him to follow as he threw his own hood over his head and began moving further into the forest.

"_I must leave for a time." Dumbledore informed him breaking the silence that a overtaken the room. _

"_Leave?" Fred blurted out, unable to stop the words from flowing past his lips. "Now, but sir, how can you leave _now_?"_

_Dumbledore's eyes seemed to dance at Fred's animated shock. "Yes, Fred, and I'm asking that you accompany me. There are some matters that need attending to, and I cannot complete all that I must without someone at my side to assist me along the way. I am asking that you be that someone."_

"_Truly?"_

"_Truly." _

"_I'm, sir, prof... Albus, I'm honored. But are you sure? I can't possibly be the right person for such a task."_

"_You are one of the best people for such a task as this my boy."_

Fred shook his head to clear it, and noticed the large amount of distance Dumbledore had already managed to cover, and quickly put all of his effort into catching up with his guide.

✤

**I didn't get this written as quickly as I wanted to, but better late than never I suppose, eh? Anyway, I'm not making any promises, as I haven't even typed the first word of the next chapter yet, but I'm hoping to get something written during the last few days of my spring break. I've actually been on break since last Friday, but I've been horrendously sick since Tuesday, so, we'll see. **

**Anywho, I would like to once more send out my Thanks to _tutucute4u_, your continued support is amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you. And I must also send out my thanks to _ravendove2007_, who is always sure to remind me when I am in need of an update, even though she hasn't yet left a review...hint hint... lol. Anyway, to anyone reading, please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. What do you like, what could I improve?**

**Alrighty, with that said I would also like to encourage you to check out my updated profile, where you can find a link to my _fictionpress _page and find some of my original fiction and poetry if you're interested. **

**Until next I type, Peace out and all that Jazz.**


	7. Into Motion

**Disclaimer- **Not. Mine.

**Chapter 7**

_Skye flounced about the outer edge of a lush gated garden, fidgeting with the ring finger of her right hand. Her eyes seemed to dance glinting in the harsh moonlight, transitioning between their usual jovial green, and a murky maroon. _

_She appeared lost, and annoyed. After what seemed to be hours she tired of her pacing and finally took root. In fact, she ceased all movement, in some ways it even appeared as though she had stopped breathing._

"_Through the gate." She began to chant in a small voice. "Through the gate, secrets wait."_

_Silence once more engulfed the small wooded area, and Skye sank to her knees in the dewy grass, stretching her arms towards the sky. The moon light seemed to stream upon her right ring finger, teasing her mothers ring from her until it was floating in the expanse between herself and the gate shielding the garden entrance._

"_Sacrifice." Skye whispered as she became bathed in moonlight, hovering further and further from the ground. "Required." She murmured, closing her eyes and lifting her face skyward. As she floated higher and higher, the ring inched toward the gate, spinning and spiraling through the air. _

_The atmosphere grew stale, and electrified. The ring stalled midair before darting swiftly toward the gate, lodging itself squarely in the gates center notch. At that precise moment the beam of light receded and Skye fell to the ground with a sickening thud. _

"_Draw courage from truth and strength from within." A voice boomed, engulfing the clearing. The gate inched open as the scene seemed to fade, spinning and spiraling from view._

The sun burst through the large windows, and the warm breeze wafted through the room as three teens bolted out of their slumber. The air hung heavily around them, and for a moment they each, in turn, forgot to breathe.

"Did..." Harry began to speak, though he was unsure how to continue. Hermione answered as Ron nodded, assenting truth in his unasked question.

"You don't think..." Ron began. "Could... Is it possible..."

"Skye?" Harry questioned.

"You don't think she... maybe?" Ron finished.

"Certainly not." Hermione interjected, not at all certain.

Ron nodded as Harry slipped the chain from around his neck where Skye's ring was strung. "At the very least, someone's trying to tell us something." He spoke contemplatively as he laid the ring and its chain against the coffee tables middle.

✤

Fred nudged the door open with his shoulder, balancing the paper bags in his hands. It was hard to believe that a month ago today he had walked out on his remaining family, to enter this world so foreign to him. Tapping the door closed with his foot, he moved silently through the hall and deposited the bags on the kitchen counter.

Taking a moment to fill a glass with water, he moved to the adjoining study, leaning against the doorway to quietly observe a very pensive albus Dumbledore. He sat hunched over a desk against the farthest wall, meticulously examining his right hand. Laying next to his trembling left hand on the desk were the sources of his worsening ailments, a ring that had once belonged to the gaunt family, and a locket that the duo had previously retrieved. An experience that Fred would prefer to forget, and yet managed to relieve in his dreams on a daily basis.

"Albus?" Fred punctured the silence as he took a tentative step forward. "How are you feeling?" He asked, offering Dumbledore the water glass.

He made an attempt to smile, though the twinkle had left his eyes, and it came off as more of a grimace. "Too early to tell I'm afraid." Fred nodded. Taking a seat in the chair opposite his older companion.

"You look troubled. Is there something wrong with the locket?"

"Many things." Dumbledore murmered, peeking out the window before turning to face Fred once again. "The foremost being, that it is not the correct one."

✤

Several hours later found Fred gingerly removing the tea kettle from the stove top and filling two cups, dunking tea bags in and out of the cups steamy surfaces. "Did you make any progress at the market this morning?" Dumbledore asked as he accepted the cup offered by his young traveling companion.

Silently, Fred stalked to the window sill, taking a seat, resting his cheek against the dewy window pane. "I've nearly earned his confidence, I think. Though..." Fred hesitated. "I can't help but wonder, it's just, you seem to know him, wouldn't it... if I were just to mention your name..." Fred paused, turning to his mentor.

"No good would come with the mention of my name." Dumbledore spoke gently, tracing the rim of his tea cup.

Fred nodded, returning his gaze to the inky, sullen skies beyond the window pane. Contemplatively Fred slid his finger through the dew that had condensed on the glass. _Nothing seems to be going the way that it should. What aren't you telling me?_

✤

Ginny pressed her head into the back of the couch. "What answer could there possibly be?" She asked, lifting her head. Luna shrugged.

"What did the note say again?" Neville asked.

"'The locket is a fake. It's up to the three of you to find the real one.' What makes him think that _we _are going to be able to find this locket?" The room lapsed into a clouded silence, shrowded in doubt and contemplation.

"A _locket_ did you say?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah." Ginny replied, contorting her face and releasing a pronounced sigh. "A locker, and of course not just _any_ locket..." Falling silent she shook her head as if to clear it. "Why do you ask?"

"I believe... if I'm not mistaken, and I'm not, but you once mentioned stumbling upon a curious locket." Clearly befuddled by Luna's speculation Ginny remained silent and contemplative. "You said something about its extreme reluctance to reveal its inner chambers."

"Grimmauld place!" She exclaimed, triumphantly. "Of course! A locket, _the _locket."

"Precisely." Luna agreed, as though the answer had been obvious to _her _all along.

✤

"I don't think we should all go." Hermione proclaimed, pushing her food around her plate.

"Oh?" Ron replied, as Harry remained silent, studying his friend.

"I'm not going with you. I think you and Harry should go check it out, while I work on researching and unearthing the other horcrux." Hermione offered resolutely as she intensely studied her plate.

"Splitting up is almost never a good strategy." Ron declared heatedly. "What if something were to happen, what are you going to do without Harry or me here to help you."

"In case you haven't noticed _Ronald_, which you obviously haven't, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm a big girl." Hermione defensively declared, rising from her chair and placing her hands firmly on the table top.

"Right." Ron answered sardonically. "Of course Hermione, your _perfectly_ capable of taking care of yourself." He continued, also getting up out of his chair. "Its not like you were abducted last year or anything." The air grew thick around the trio, and Hermione looked as if all the wind had been knocked out of her momentarily.

"How dare you." Hermione's whisper boomed across the room. "How dare you even imagine through that at me Ronald Weasley."

"How dare I what. Hermione? How dare I bring the truth into the matter? Is that what you mean? Because, in all honesty, when you talk about staying behind the past does become an issue."

"In this case the past is completely irrelevant, and you know that. In the first place I wasn't expecting anything to happen at that time, and now I'm very conscious of the fact, and in the second the first time around we were all at Hogwarts. You couldn't do anything that time, what do you think you could do a second time." The room once more lapsed into silence, the combatants angry and seething, and Harry still seated, still observing his friends.

"Why can't you understand? As smart as you are Hermione, why can't you just understand?" Ron murmured, meeting her gaze. "Some things are about more than you. What makes you think that I can just walk away and leave you here? There are too many people involved. It's not only a matter of how Harry and I would feel if something happened to you. What about the Order?" Ron paused for a moment, willing Hermione to continue to meet his gaze. "What about Fred?"

Hermione tipped her head back to stare up at the ceiling. "Fred would understand, he'd agree that some choices _have_ to be made." She said softly.

"It's a good idea." Harry interjected. "Hermione should stay."

"What?" Ron turned to his friend. "You can't possibly be serious. No way."

Harry shrugged, standing to better look Ron in the eye. "Ron, you have to admit it, Hermione's right, as usual. At this point it's not about what we want to do, it's about what we have to do. Some choices have to be made, and this seems to be one of them."

✤

Ginny slipped through the hall and down the stairs, tip toeing through the kitchen and gently vacating the house. The moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the yard of The Burrow. Silently, she moved down the path leading away from her childhood home. Moving swiftly, and remaining cognitive of her surroundings, she made it to a fork in the road, just out of sight of her house.

Waiting there were Luna and Neville, both hidden behind their cloaks. "Lets get this party started." Luna spoke jovially as was her want, and the trio moved through the still night, seeking to fulfil their task.

✤

**It took far too long for me to update. I know. I'm sorry. But on a brighter note, I'm hoping to be finished with this before the last book comes out. Fingers crossed everyone!**

**Quickly, before I head out, I'd like to make a few short acknowledgments. First and foremost, thank you **_**tutucute4u**_** for your constant support and kind words, they are always appreciated. Thank you to **_**ravendove2007**_**, one of my good friends who is always willing to tell me what she really thinks. And last, but certainly not least, I send out thanks to my newest reviewer, **_**pstibbons**_** who along with some really fun comments, has given me some valuable criticism, which I hope to use. Though if I can't slip it in at this point I'll definitely use it in rewrites of these stories. **

**Thank you all so much!**

**Feel free to click the review button and tell me what you really think!**

**Peace out and all that Jazz!**


	8. Falling Into Position

**Disclaimer-** Not. Mine.

**Chapter 8**

Fred treaded softly down the lane towards the village market. Today was going to be the day, he could feel it in his bones. It was time for a breakthrough and it was going to come today. The sweet scent of success was in the air.

As he walked he hummed quietly under his breath. He needed this, he was anxious to return home. _Not that Hermione will be there, _his mind interjected, only momentarily causing him to forsake his newfound peace. "At the end of this path paved by choice dwells my happily ever after." Fred spoke aloud, trying to sooth his turbulent thoughts.

He had so many doubts these days.

It wasn't wise to entertain his doubts, he understood that much, but it was difficult. How could anyone really focus on the future, when the reality of the present was daily bearing down upon him?

Soon enough he was in the village square moving past the shopping booths that had become common shopping grounds in the last month or so. "Ah, Red. Back again I see." The older gentleman manning the fruit stand bellowed.

"Jack, how's business?"

"Fairing well my friend. Of course, you've known that since yesterday, when last I saw you. What do you really wish to ask me?" Jack asked, an unfamiliar glint reflecting in his pale eyes.

Fred smiled jovially. This was the first time he had made the trek to the market on two consecutive days. Of course Jack would catch on, and even be slightly suspicious. "Actually, my good man, there is a question or two I'd like to send your way." Placing his elbow on the stand and placing his head in his hand, Fred met the stand keepers gaze. "You don't, perhaps, have somewhere we might speak privately, do you?"

Jack took a moment to silently size Fred up, before nodding and motioning for him to follow him into the building behind his stand. Wordlessly the pair moved through the lower level before taking the stairs to an upper room. Jack paced to the window on the far side of the room, while Fred remained standing in its middle. "I've been expecting you."

Fred nodded. "I was sure you had been."

Jack bowed his head, turning away from the window. "I'll answer your questions." He said, raising his gaze to Fred's. "But first I ask that you answer mine."

"Fair enough." Fred acquiescenced.

Jack nodded. "How is he?"

"Who?" Fred questioned, confused.

"How is my brother?" Jack re-asked. "How is Albus Dumbledore?"

✤

Ginny walked confidently up to the empty lot, her cohorts trailing behind her. "There's nothing here." Neville pointed out. "Are you really certain about this?"

"Trust me." Ginny said. "Just think the address I showed you." The closer they came to the bare lot, more of the house appeared. Taking quick steps the trio moved through the door, standing in the foyer for mere moments. Wordlessly Ginny pointed to the staircase, and the group moved to the houses upper level.

At the head of the stairs Ginny waved her hand in a tight circle, signaling that they should split in order to cover more rooms at a time. The house was quiet for a few moments, aside from the rustle of papers and the opening and closing of drawers.

"Found it." Luna urgently to herself, gingerly lifting it out of the drawer. "Found it. I've got it." Luna spoke up, backing out of the room she currently occupied.

"Yeah?" Neville asked, backing out of the room that he had taken to searching.

"Excellent!" Ginny quietly exclaimed, examining the locket held in Luna's outstretched hand.

"Now what?" Luna asked.

"We follow directions." Ginny answered, nodding to Neville as he pulled Dumbledore's correspondence from his pocket.

✤

Hermione paced through the house, flipping through the notes she had taken based upon her research. Idly she chewed on the end of her pen. _I'm overlooking something_. "What am I overlooking?" She asked herself aloud.

Quietly she surveyed the dimly lit dinning room. Trying to shut out the world around her, she closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face.

_Knowledge. Ranvenclaw was known for her knowledge._ Absently Hermione drummed her fingers over the table top, starring at a spot on the wall across the room. _How can knowledge be represented? There is always the obvious, manifested in the appearance of books, and scrolls, and writing utensils. But would Ravenclaw rely on the obvious?_

_No. She wouldn't._

Pacing the dining room, she passed into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards. Meticulously she pulled out the peanut butter, and a package of bread before commencing in compiling a peanut butter sandwich. She smiled softly to herself as she recalled the conversation she and Fred had had concerning peanut butter sandwiches. He had adamantly insisted that no peanut butter sandwich was ever complete without first adding jelly into the mix.

Of course, they had agreed to disagree once Mr. Weasley had informed them of his own penchant for peanut butter sandwiches with sliced banana and mayo. _Gross!_

Shaking her head, Hermione lifted her sandwich off the counter and carried it into the other room, where she resumed her seat at the table. Leaning back in her chair she allowed her mind to wander. She silently hoped that Harry and Ron were alright, and wondered what Fred was up to. Was he home, or working in the shop? Was he safe? Was he upset with her?

She had so many questions, and no answers.

Lazily she flipped through the books on Celtic mythology spread out before her. It wasn't until she turned to the section concerning symbols that she took the initiative to sit up, and place her sandwich on the table, quite forgotten. Right there, on the upper left-hand corner of the page was a picture of a salmon, and under it was the word she had been looking for all along in bold print: **KNOWLEDGE**.

✤

"I still can't believe you sided with her." Ron agonized, pulling back a branch long enough for Harry to proceed him into the dense foliage.

With a deep sigh, Harry swept his hand through his hair. "It's not that I sided with anyone Ron. It was a good idea. You're the strategist here, can't you just admit that it was a good idea, and the right decision and leave it at that." Harry reasoned, turning to Ron and halting their romp through the vegetation.

Ron remained silent, threw his head back and stared up into the vast sky, bespeckled with shimmering stars. For a moment Harry was certain that he wasn't going to get an answer. "I know it was the right decision." Ron muttered softly. "It's just... The problem is..."

"I know Ron." Harry reassured, clapping his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Nothings certain and it makes this difficult. She'll be careful though, and things will turn out in the end."

"But will they turn out for the _best_ in the end?" Ron asked quietly, meeting Harry's gaze.

"That, mate, remains to be seen." Harry murmured, and with a swift nod of the head turned and continued moving. "Now, are you going to help me, or do I have to do all of the work?" Harry chided with a lopsided grin as he continued to pick his way through the heavily wooded area.

✤

The day following his initial meeting with Jack, Fred found himself once more walking the path to the market, carrying the hope that this visit would prove more fruitful than the one the previous day.

_Jack laughed as he surveyed Fred's shocked expression. "Relax mate, relax. He's not my brother exactly, but truly, how is the old man?"_

_Fred remained silent, surveying his companion. "How could you possibly know?"_

"_There are many things that I know." Jack answered cryptically. Fred nodded, continuing to remain cautiously silent._

Fred shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Yesterday's conversation didn't last much beyond these few words, as Jack would speak no further without obvious trust on Fred's part, and Fred would not impart trust without the knowledge of Dumbledore.

Needless to say, yesterday's conversation was a bust.

Today though, today would have to be the day. Today some answers would be gotten.

Tranquilly Fred sauntered through the marketplace, casually making his way to Jack's stand. "I see you've returned. Just couldn't stay away, eh?" Jack spoke teasingly, before Fred even had a chance to properly greet him.

Startled momentarily, it took a moment for Fred to will a smile that appeared easily won to grace his features. "Jack. I just can't stay away."

Jack smiled warmly. "Take a seat, friend. I'll be right back." Fred nodded, moving behind the outer counter and taking a seat. With a wink, Jack disappeared within the store front behind him. Calmly Fred gazed skyward, watching the clouds pass by. Wondering and hoping that today would be the day he made a breakthrough.

"Let's go man. Come, come." Jack called from the opposite side of the counter. "Enough daydreaming, we have places to be."

Fred blinked rapidly in an attempt to bring his mind back to the present. "How did you... How the bloody hell did you get over there?"

Jack cocked one eyebrow, and settled a wide smirk upon his young companion. "I walked. How else do you think I got here? Now come on, get up, lets be on our way."

"What?" Fred questioned, getting to his feet and trailing slightly behind Jack. "Go, where are we going?"

"You came to ask me to come with you, did you not?"

"But." Fred paused. "I haven't even asked you yet!"

"All the better." Jack answered, taking several long steps back to Fred and tugging on his arm. "Now get up here and lead the way, mate."

✤

Hermione urgently sifted through her notes, and materials, hunting for the one and only picture that she had managed to procure of the four founders. It was a rough sketch really, but she was certain that it would contain all that she truly sought in this moment.

"Come on, come on, I know it's here..." She mumbled softly, growing more and more agitated the longer the search became. "Ah."

Feverishly Hermione traversed around the table, the sketch in hand, and retrieved her magnifying glass. Haphazardly she threw herself into an armchair and spread the sketch out on the coffee table, before carefully running her magnifying glass along the picture.

"There you are Ms. Ravenclaw." Hermione softly murmured. Paying special attention to detail, Hermione moved the magnifying glass along the portion of the sketch containing Ravenclaw. "What have we here?" Hermione muttered to herself, moving the magnifying glass closer to get a larger look at Ravenclaw's left wrist. There, dangling lithely from her wrist was a silver woven chain with miniature salmon pendants hanging from it. "Bingo."

✤

"I'm not so sure about this." Neville muttered nervously.

"You worry too much." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"It'll be just fine." Ginny reasoned. "Besides, you're the only one that can apperate. How else are we going to get there?"

Neville was silent for a long moment, seeming to debate with himself. "We could walk?" He replied weakly, sighing heavily at the signs of disapproval given by his companions. "Right." He muttered. "Alright, I guess."

"'Ata boy, Neville." Luna answered jovially, grabbing hold of his left arm and moving swiftly to his side.

"This'll work. Promise." Ginny smiled, grabbing hold of Neville's left arm and pulling herself to his right side.

"Yeah." Neville muttered. "Sure it will."

✤

Fred attempted to subtly observe his two companions, though he had a feeling such attempts were futile. For one, he was sitting with Dumbledore and Jack, to of the most un-nervingly observant people on the plant. They each seemed to know, and be aware of everything. Secondly, one cannot be incognito and/or stealthy when one's head (full of bright red hair) is bobbing to and fro.

Though, perhaps, he was managing to go unnoticed, just a tiny itty bitty bit. Or so he liked to think.

The room was quiet. All noise it seemed, had been suspended. Expelled from the room. Banished. At one point Fred began to wonder if maybe it wasn't that no one was talking, but maybe he had only lost his hearing. Of course, at these times a bird would fly by the window, cackling loudly, proving that his hearing was in fact still in tact.

_Why don't they say anything?_

Idly he began drumming his fingers on the tabletop. "You aren't well." Jack spoke softly. Dumbledore nodded.

"No. I'm not." It was Jack's turn to nod.

"This is your new protégé. This whole business is to be passed on to him?" Curiously, Fred turned his gaze to Jack, wondering at his choice of words.

"There may not be much more to pass on." Dumbledore supplied challengingly, to which Jack's eyebrows raised.

"No?"

"No."

Jack nodded running a hand across his face. "I see." He said. "So we are near an end. Though, perhaps it is not ours to be won." He pondered turning his gaze to meet Fred's puzzled expression. "I see our friend is left largely in the dark."

"Not largely." Dumbledore amended fondly. "Only where you are involved my friend."

Jack laughed softly. "So I see." Once more that strange glint passed through his eyes. "Perhaps this would ebb befuddlement." Jack added, pulling from his deep coat pocket a miniature goblet, encrusted with a rather menacing badger. "I believe you've been seeking this, Mr. Weasley."

✤

The band of three landed with an unspeakably graceless fall. Not a one remained standing, much to the rueful displeasure of each of them. Their surroundings were dark, and mildly dank, though through the glistening moonlight up above it became increasingly obvious that they had managed to plant themselves in the middle of an unknown, wooded area. "Excellent. Now what?" Ginny groaned.

"I told you. What did I say? We _definitely _should have walked!" Neville exclaimed, immediately assuming the absolute worst.

"No wait..." Luna attempted to interjected.

"How do we navigate from here?" Ginny questioned, coming to her feet and turning in tight circles.

"Why is it no one ever listens?" Neville questioned himself despairingly.

"Guy's, hold on..."

"What about the directions, what do they say?" Ginny asked turning to Luna who promptly threw herself back at the ground and crossed her legs. "What?" Ginny asked, befuddled by Luna's annoyance.

"If the pair of you would just _listen_ I'd have told you that we are exactly where we should be several moments ago!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh." Ginny and Neville mutually consented, each taking a seat on either side of Luna. "Well than." Neville continued. "What next?"

"We follow the dirt path." Luna instructed, lighting her wand and pointing out the path that sprouted just ahead of them, leading into the woods inner depths. "Any volunteers to lead the way?"

✤

Stepping out of the house, and precisely locking the door, Hermione moved gracefully down the front steps and disappeared around the corner. Once she was out of sight of any and all prying eyes, she apperated, leaving that which had become her current home, and reappearing in an ally tucked away in the middle of a bustling marketplace.

Taking several deep breaths, Hermione emerged from the shadows and began her trek through the crowded streets, searching for the address she had scrawled across her hand before leaving the house. If she were correct, a particular vendor would be in possession of the bracelet, possibly even anticipating her arrival.

Traveling slowly, in order to ensure that she didn't miss her location, she was surprised when she came to the end of the marketplace without stumbling upon the correct vendor. Bewildered, she turned around and made the walk once more. After doing this several times, to no avail, Hermione moved the smallish courtyard in the market's center, and sat on one of the benches there in a great huff. _How did I miss it? How can it not be _here

Hermione had been seated there, with head held in her hands for quite some time when an older woman approached her. "Are you quite all right my dear?" The older woman asked kindly.

Looking up, Hermione shielded her eyes from the sun in order to get a better look at the woman's face, which remained greatly obscured by the bright sunlight. "No, no. I'm quite fine." Hermione articulated, hold up her hand in a stop signal.

"Oh." The woman said softly, appearing transfixed by Hermione's outstretched palm. This is when Hermione realized that she had held out the hand upon which she had scrawled the vendor location. "You have come." The woman grasped Hermione's hand before she could pull it away. "You are here."

"Excuse me?"

"You have come." The woman whispered in her ear, dangling the salmon pendant bracelet in front of her eyes before taking off through the streets.

"No! Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, shooting up from her seat and chasing after the woman.

✤

**How about this? Two chapters in a matter of days. I wanted to get this up last night, but I just couldn't get everything to go the way I wanted to. Hopefully getting it up today is better than not getting it up at all:)**

**Thanks again to **_**pstibbons **_**for the delightful review as well as for reading. Thanks are do also to ravendove2007. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well. **

**Thanks again, and keep those reviews coming.**

**Peace Out and all that Jazz.**


	9. Before the Sacrifice

**Disclaimer- **Not. Mine.

**Chapter 9**

Hermione sat in a daze, sipping tea in the older woman's quaint kitchen. "I knew you were coming, or at least, that you _would _come." The woman smirked, twisting _the bracelet_ around and around on her wrist. "I just _knew _it."

She wasn't quite sure, but Hermione was fairly certain that there was more to this woman than met the eye. In fact, despite all appearances this woman didn't sound very old at all. "You couldn't possibly have known that _I_ would be coming." Hermione challenged, channeling her best know-it-all voice.

The woman rolled her eyes maintaining her good humor. "Perhaps I did not know about _you_ my dear. But I certainly knew that there would be one such as you. You can't fault me there my dear."

"Who _are_ you?" Hermione intoned, realizing only after she said it that perhaps this is a question that should have been put forth quite a bit sooner than it had been.

The woman's expression once more morphed into that smug grin.

"Who am I indeed, darling. How many meanings one question can have. There are many things that I am, and _many_ things that I am not. For instance, while I _am_ the possessor of an item you very much want, I am _not_ any true threat to you." She spoke smoothly, as though she knew that it had just occurred to Hermione that she had walked straight into a stranger's home. Hermione seemed about to speak, but the woman raised her hand, signaling that it was a time for both silence and patience. "My name, which you seem to seek, you need not know, it is not your goal and will earn you nothing in this quest which you wish to accomplish. All that I ask is you give me your time. There are things that you must know are you to succeed."

✤

The day that Fred left the apartment, Dumbledore was bedridden and fading faster than he had been all during their trip. "You go ahead, I will keep watch eh?" Jack spoke quietly, placing his hand on Fred's shoulder urging him to go. "I will watch our friend."

Fred remained by Dumbledore's bed side. "You know the way, the directions... you understand them?" Dumbledore muttered softly, worry creasing his brow.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Dumbledore. Professor, I wish that I could help, that I could stay..."

"No, no Fred my boy, you must go forward. You must carry your charge, that is how you may help Don't worry yourself over me." Dumbledore paused, and for a moment that old twinkle came into his eye. "There is no reason for you to remain at the bedside of an old man. Others await you." Fred tried to smile, but Dumbledore just looked _so _weak, and so _very_ vulnerable. "Go forward, and make history."

Fred nodded, realizing that he was being dismissed. It was time for him to leave. Saying his final good-byes Fred tightened his cloak around his person and left the apartment, walking several blocks before ducking into an ally and disappearing.

✤

After making the unforgiving trek through the dense woods, Harry and Ron found themselves situated in the glade from their shared vision. "It looks exactly the same." Ron spoke softly, afraid to break the great quiet that hung in the air. Harry nodded, before moved closer to the clearing's center.

Their progress became stilted, as they grew weary of what awaited them. "You don't suppose the sacrifice comes before entering the gate do you?" Ron voiced the question that had been weighing heavily on each of their minds. It had been a great concern to each of them that a sacrifice would be involved. It was so open ended, what could it possibly entail? The possibilities were endless, and though they hadn't _wanted_ to contemplate them, it was a reality that could not be escaped.

Hermione had been vehement on their departure that they be careful. Though really, one can only be _so_ careful. There are those things which cannot be helped.

Finally Harry removed the chain upon which the ring rested from around his neck, and held it in his palm. "I suppose it's time. It's too late not to follow through."

"Right." Ron spoke with a nervous laugh and a cough. "Of course."

"Yeah." Harry whispered, moving towards the gate, Ron on his heels.

✤

"You know of the gate than?" The woman spoke, unfazed, as though she had expected Hermione to be aware of this bit of knowledge all along. "This is where you must go."

Hermione nodded. "What of the sacrifice?" She wondered aloud.

"Ah, yes." The woman spoke reverently, a twisted smile slowly taking over her face. "That there will be a sacrifice required is certain, what it may include however, there is no way of knowing." Hermione slumped back in her chair. "You didn't expect this to come easily, did you?" The woman questioned, amusement obvious in her tone of voice.

"Of course not." Hermione answered quietly.

"And yet you are disappointed." The woman offered not unkindly, though without sympathy. The room fell silent aside from the voices which carried from the scarcely populated street. "It is time. I have detained you long enough." The woman declared as she rose from her seat. "Good fortune in your travels my dear. May happiness find you on the path you so choose." She spoke sincerely, extending the bracelet to Hermione, placing it in her palm and softly closing her fingers around it.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She murmured, before disappearing.

✤

When he reappeared, Fred found himself in a densely wooded area. In the distance there was the soft crackle of branches settling and limbs snapping. Taking a deep breath, he turned in a tight circle, his eyes lighting on the dirt path trodden into the ground.

Smiling softly, he mounted the pathway and began his mellow journey through the wood.

✤

Less than an hour after Harry and Ron had vacated it, Neville, Ginny and Luna found themselves in the same glade. They wondrously surveyed the lush garden setting, shocked to find such a magnificent sight in the middle of the exceedingly drab woods.

"What now?" Neville asked as he and Ginny each turned to Luna, looking for further instruction.

"It says here, 'You've reached the glade, where none have stayed. Move through the gate, where your true trials await.'" Luna smiled deftly. "I do love all of the rhyme."

Ginny rolled her eyes, though she held her tongue. This whole quest was becoming more and more beguiling by the moment. "What can he possibly mean by 'trials await'?"

Neville shrugged, peering nervously towards the gate.

"There's only one way to find out." Luna spoke cheerfully, marching forward. "Through the gate it is." Grabbing Neville's arm Ginny moved to catch up with Luna, and the threw moved through the gate, sealing their fate.

✤

It follows, quite uneventfully actually that Hermione also appeared in the wooded area, opting also, as per her instructions to take the dirt path through the woods dark depths. She made it to the glade less than an hour after Fred had already passed through, just as Fred reached such a destination less than an hour after the current trio. Each upon their separate arrivals passed through the gate with little other thought, eager to complete the tasks which had thus far been laid before them. Each ready for the present to recede into their past so that they might move forward and begin their future.

✤

**Another chapter, without a completely ridiculous wait! It's absolutely astounding, I know. I hope you're all enjoying my story thus far, and would once more like to encourage everyone to leave me some feedback. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

**That being said, I would like to send all my gratitude out to those who have reviewed or informed me about what they thought about the last chapter. Thank you, thank you thank you. Many thanks to **_**tutucute4u**_** for your continued support! I'm so glad that you were able to make sense of the last two chapters after a bit of confusion. Thanks also go out to **_**ravendove2007**_** for continued encouragement, for always reminding me to update, and pointing out points of possible confusion.**

**Thanks again!**

**Peace out and all that Jazz!**


	10. Into The Lions Den

**Disclaimer-** Still not mine.

**Chapter 10**

Harry and Ron moved through the gate, expecting to find the lush garden they'd glimpsed from the other side, only to be shocked by the earthy cavern they found themselves entering instead. To their left they found two doors embedded into the packed dirt wall, each with its own plaque attached to the space above it.

Tentatively the duo advanced on the doors. However, after only a step and a half they found advancement futile, as a lion manifested from the sandy floor. "Halt." The manifestation spoke uselessly, giving an instruction that had been followed long before it had been instituted. "You enter these chambers at your own peril."

"Peril. Yeah, great." Ron whispered, agitated and nervous. Harry attempted to send his a subtle glare, though in all truth he found himself just as unnerved. While he had been the one to advocate slitting up several evenings before, he wasn't so sure that consistency was what he was going for at the moment.

"Rules are cumbersome and therefore there are few, though there is one by which you must abide, both of you. Today you willingly enter the gateway to your fate, and alone you must go, not a moment more must you wait." In one large leap the apparition bounded over their heads, spraying them with sand in the process. Silence overwhelmed the space, and finding that their prior entrance was now blocked, their only option was to move forward and resign themselves to the ultimate separation that such a move would entail.

"Be careful." Harry cautioned quietly, turning to Ron once they were just inches from the doors.

Ron nodded. "You to. Watch your back, and don't try to be too heroic." He was only half kidding. Harry attempted to muster up a smile for Ron's benefit, though it came across as more of a grimace.

"Right." They spoke together, holding eye contact for a moment before they each stepped away and entered their separate doors. Leaving that which they knew and entering that which they had no knowledge of.

✤

Ginny, Neville and Luna were just as astonished as the previous pair to be accosted by such darkness on the opposite side of the gate. To the far left were two doors that had been boarded over, a lion composed completely of sand stood as their sentry. Occupying the walls middle were three doors, above which plaques had been places possessing each of their names.

"This is strange." Neville whispered, attempting to take a step back just as his two companions, each of whom were holding his arms chose to take steps forward, which of course resulted in the three of them sprawled haphazardly on the dusty ground.

At that moment, the sand at the doors' entrance began to shift, swirling up from the ground forming a petite cyclone. From this maelstrom emerged a gazelle. In one graceful movement, it bowed its head low to the ground before meeting each of their gazes in turn. "Relax, and stay still." It spoke powerfully.

The trio didn't dare breathe, let alone attempt to stand.

"You enter these rooms to which I guard at your own risk." The gazelle said, meeting each of their gazes in turn.

"Risk." Luna murmured reverently, a serene smile crossing her lips. Neville sent her a nervous stare through the corner of his eye, as Ginny made the manifestation her sole focus, forsaking all else that surrounded her.

"To one rule, must you hold true. From this moment, for this time, your fate must become your singular companion, separation your creed and moving forward your sole, momentary concern." The gazelle moved swiftly by them, coating them in a light layer of sand, blocking what had once been their entrance. "Stand and go forward you three, there is no backward available to ye."

Methodically the trio rose from the ground, helping each other along. Once on their feet they approached the doors, trepidation lacing their breath. "Forward it is then." Neville attempted to smile, trying to lighten the air which had become so leaden with apprehension he was finding it hard to breath.

"Forward." Ginny whispered, running one hand along the door with her name above it, giving Neville's hand a tight squeeze. "Be careful." She spoke urgently, pulling her gaze from the door and meeting those of Neville and Luna in turn. "Both of you."

Neville nodded. "Of course." Luna spoke airily.

"I'll see you each on the other side." Neville offered, not wanting to say good-bye, hoping that there was no need to. His companions nodded, and they each stepped before their own doors, silently slipping inside them.

✤

"Ah." Fred muttered. "Appearances are not as they seems." Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness, coming to focus on first the lion sculpted entirely of sand guarding two boarded doors to his left, and the similar gazelle who was holding post over the three doors, which were also boarded over directly before him. "This is where the fun begins I suppose." He spoke aloud, inflecting what he hoped to be slight amusement. His voice vibrated over the space, though the lion and gazelle made no move toward him.

This is of course, when he noticed the door placed to his right. "Ah, I see. Is this how the game goes. Is this where I am to be lured?" He spoke conspiratorially to the rooms only other occupants, eliciting little more than a couple of exceptionally blank stares. "Right." He muttered, lifting his gaze to the stagnant ceiling, and shrugging his shoulders heavily. "Why not. Lets give this a go." He spoke, bringing his gaze level with the door only to lock gazes with a very animated frog made entirely of sand.

"You have found yourself thrown into the bowels, of a conquest not merely your own. One which you have entered, and continued to enter at your own discretion." The frog leaped toward Fred, stopping inches before him. "Your choices are no longer mere granules of sand." It whispered tauntingly, catapulting above him, and landing squarely in the path of what had transformed from his entrance to his sole guarantee of exiting in a single piece.

Fred's brow creased as he observed the frog tiredly. The frog seemed to smirk, amused by his charges tired stance. "Move onto the path you have chosen, and reap the consequences inherent in your choices." Fred lifted his chin in weak defiance, before turning to the door and accepting the truth of his situation. Too many were counting on him for even the contemplation of turning back now.

Swiftly he moved toward the door possessing his name, jerking it open and stepping inside, embracing the consequences of his decisions.

✤

Hermione immediately withdrew her wand and lit it in order to get a clearer view of her surroundings upon entering the gate. Slowly she scanned the room, taking note of the two doors to the left which were boarded up, a lion standing fiercely before them. She next took stock of the three doors directly before her, which were also boarded up, though these were watched keenly by a serene gazelle. To the right of these doors however, stood the anomaly.

To the right there stood one door which had been boarded up, and directly to that doors left stood another door above which hung a plaque with her own name scrawled across it. There was no sentry outside this pair of doors.

"What have we here?" Hermione muttered softly to herself, attempting to identify the pattern prevalent in the chamber. However, before she could form any true conclusions, the sand before the two doors to her right began to shift and take shape, transforming into a frog.

"Clever as you claim, currently it is not your aim." The frog taunted. "It is my realm which you have entered, and through which you must proceed." In one fluid movement the frog hopped across the room in order to occupy the chambers only entrance and subsequently, its only guaranteed exit. "This is the path which you have pursued, and the fate which you must meet."

Hermione tipped her head softly to one side. Examining the frog momentarily before turning on her heel and moving toward the door emblazoned with her name. Just as she slipped through it she was able to catch the frog's final parting, whispered softly. "Go forward, and reap what you may."

✤

**Another chapter distributed to the masses, and if all goes well, another should be out within days. Anyone have any motivation for me?**

**Thanks again to my wonderful reviews, your input is fantastic. I would be nowhere without you. Or at the very least, I would be very lonely. **_**Ravendove2007**_**, thank you for your constant encouragement and update reminders. **_**Tutucute4u, **_**I'm glad you like all of the OC characters, I was worried about including them! **

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Peace Out and all that Jazz!**


	11. Of Tunnels and Lights

**Disclaimer- **Nope. Not. Mine.

**Chapter 11**

Harry blinked rapidly as he stepped into the room beyond the door. The room was _so_ bright. Although, such things do occur when one finds that they are surrounded by white walls. Once his eyes had adjusted to the rapid scenery change, they fell upon the opposing wall which housed climbing pegs, leading to a window situated near the rooms ceiling, positioned several feet above his head.

"Ah." He intoned softly. Taking supreme caution, he crept across the room, approaching the far wall, placing one hand upon the closest peg with extreme trepidation. When skin met metal, nothing happened. Sighing quietly, he mounted the wall and made only the sightliest of advancements. Again, nothing happened.

That is, until he attempted to advance once more.

"Ah, ah, ah." A voice trilled from his right. Startled Harry shifted his gaze from the space above him to his side, losing his balance and falling swiftly to the ground. "Has no one taught you the value of concentration?" The voice mocked, though Harry found no retort willing to cross his lips, he was far too transfixed by the face that seemed to have emerged from the wall. "Silly _little_ boy. So many things to learn." The face continued to taunt him.

"I hardly think..."

"You're right, you do _hardly_ think." The voice sought to silence him, growing menacing. "That's what got you and your friends in this mess after all isn't it? Your inability to _think_."

"No." Harry spoke softly to the ground.

"They all look to you as some sort of leader, and what do you do? Hm, can you answer me that Potter? What have you done for the lot of them, aside from lead them to the lions den, coaxing them to their death."

"No." He spoke a little above a whisper, louder than before.

"It's all fun to you, isn't it Potter? Watching others suffer at your hand. Watching them look to you so that you can see them fall. You enjoy their pain, their suffering despite your agreived front."

"No." Harry raised his head, affronted, disgusted.

"That's why the hat wanted to place you in Slytherin. That's where you belong after all isn't it?"

"NO!" Harry shouted coming to his feet, meeting the faces gaze.

The room grew still, quiet aside from the echo of Harry's words bouncing continually off the walls. "Is that so." The face spoke the question as a statement, a fact rather than a possibility. "You didn't lead your friends into this future?" The voice asked softly as images consumed the rooms four walls as well as the floor and ceiling. Two depicted a member of the trio, excluding Harry himself. Another depicted Fred, and the last three held images of Ginny, Neville and Luna.

Each occupant was beaten and battered. Not a one of them was standing. Ron was struggling to his feet, only to be blown backward several yards, landing with a sickening thud. He didn't move as a cloaked figure moved towards him. In another image, Hermione was kneeling, trying to resist the spell that was currently being cast upon her. Fred was struggling against a tree branch that had been bewitched to strangle him, while Ginny and Luna in their respective panels were being spun around in the air. Neville writhed on the ground in obvious agony.

Tears formed at the corners of Harry's eyes. "Do you enjoy the future you're leading them into?" The silky voice questioned. The images disappeared as Harry's continence became fierce and he turned to regard the face protruding from the wall.

"That isn't the future."

"What if I said it is? What if I said that is what you are walking into?" The voice sneered. "What if I gave you the option to escape such a fate?" The voice whispered conspiratorially as a door materialized. "Would you walk through that door and never look back? Would you go free, or would you make the sacrifice? How dear is your freedom?"

"What about the others?" Harry's face grew impassive.

"What _about_ the others?" The voice mimicked. "What about the others indeed."

✤

Luna stepped through a door all her own, only to be accosted by a darkness so complete, that not even her hand was visible when she waved it just in front of her eyes. "Well this _is_ lovely." Luna muttered.

Cautiously she took several small steps forward, sticking her arms out in front of her and awkwardly waving them about. _So far, so good._ She thought as she made it safely through some portion of the room. However, just as she took to expanding her blind exploration of the room a bright light shot on, at first directed directly into her eyes, before fitfully flickering on and off, focusing on different sections of the stark room each time.

Stunned and startled Luna stumbled backward, falling to the ground, fruitlessly shielding her eyes. "You embark on a future known and not." A voice boomed, emerging like smoke. Nowhere and all around her all at once. "Ignorance, your own and others, guide your every move, but in this moment all that remains is you."

The room fell silent and a ringing developed in Luna's ears. It was in this moment that she realized she could no longer see.

Frantically, she began running her hands along her face, willing herself to see the world around her. The voice laughed roughly. "Ah, and here you are." It snarled. "This is where being one of a team gets you." Heavy boots clanked against the floor near her, and the next moment a pair of arms were lifting her from the ground. "Here is your choice." The unknown individual whispered in her ear, their breath hot against her neck

"To your left dwells a door through which you may make your exit. Behind it lies a life apart from the strife you have sought to enter, and your eyesight. To your right however there is a wall upon which reside pegs that may be used to hoist yourself toward a window where you may continue in your voyage, taking with you your inability to see." Luna could hear the sadistic smile that had overtaken the beings face. "What, m'dear, will it be?"

Stalling the decision, Luna took a deep breath. "What of the other's? What happens to them if I choose the door?"

"It's your eyes, or your cohorts. You can't have them both. Which will you sacrifice?" The voice dripped with malicious glee.

✤

Hermione stepped softly through the room that vaguely resembled the living room of her parents house. The air was still and stale, making it uncomfortable to breath. Seated on the couch just before her were her parents, speaking quietly to each another, completely oblivious to her presence. Tears sprang to her eyes unbidden.

Coming to stand behind the couch, she extended her hand seeking to rest it on her mom's shoulder, only to find an impermeable wall built between her parents and herself.

"No, no, no." A silky voice emerged from behind her. "You may look, but must not touch." Swiftly, she turned on her heal, seeking to identify who was behind her, only to be greeted by a very blank wall. "Silly, silly girl. Seeking things that are not meant to be found." Slowly she whirled back around, once more finding her parents, blissfully unaware.

"How can this be?" She murmured softly. "How can they be here?"

"Many things may happen, many things seen or done, or believed." The voice answered vaguely. "And herein, comes your choice. Beyond that door, present at your right, you may perhaps find your parents, and the world that has been ripped away from you. Or." The voice paused. "Or indeed, you may continue your present course, moving toward a fate that remains uncertain by turning instead to your left, and climbing the pegs placed upon the wall that you will find there."

Hermione cast a longing look towards her parents. "There is no guarantee?" Though it came out as a question, it was meant as a statement. Turning her gaze briefly to the door, and then to the pegged wall she spoke again. "What of everyone else?"

"Which is your sacrifice? _Who _is your sacrifice?"

✤

Neville took several steps through the door that had possessed his name. The walls were a creamy shade of beige, there were no pictures on the walls. He was fleetingly reminded of the hall leading to his parent's room in their hospital ward. That is of course, until he came to their door.

The reminder was no longer quite so fleeting.

Deeply befuddled, he pushed the door open and slipped inside. His prior puzzlement was nothing in comparison to the astonishment he felt upon entering the room. Seated on the couch in the corner were his parents which in itself was not all that strange, except their expressions were far more animated than usual, and when he entered the room they turned to him expectantly.

He was speechless.

"Neville, darling!" His mother exclaimed rising from the couch, and practically sprinting across the room. "Oh dear, there you are. We were beginning to wonder where you had gone off to."

He blinked rapidly, shaking his head slightly. "No, I... I'm right here. Mum? What's... I don't quite understand..."

"Come, come darling." She cheerily replied ushering him further into the room.

"Neville, my boy, there you are at last." His father offered a smile, patting him on the back. "We're almost all set to go."

"Yes, the doctor would just like to have a word with you dear." His mother replied, pointing behind Neville with a swift shake of the head. In a daze he turned, expecting to find a medi-witch or wizard, only to be greeted by a face protruding from the wall instead. Hesitantly, he took a few steps away from his parents, and moved toward the face in the wall.

"Here you must make your choice." A deep voice vibrated through the room. "Should you wish it, you may leave through the door to your immediate left." The voice paused as Neville acknowledged the presence of an alternate door for the first time. "Or." The voice cut off once more, as the face caught and maintained eye contact with Neville. "You may choose to venture further on this path that you have chosen to follow thus far, in which case you may pursue the pegs which line the wall to your right and make your exit through the window above."

The room fell silent as Neville surveyed his options. His gaze soon fell upon his parents. Two of the most important people in his life, who had given everything to be a part of the cause that he now found himself a part of. The figure followed his gaze.

"Do you go through those doors with the possibility of those dearest to you waiting on the other side? Or do you go forward with those who have struggled just as you have? Which path do you choose, and which do you sacrifice?" The voice whispered devoid of emotion.

Once more Neville's eyes traveled the path between his two options, before focusing once more upon his parents on the other side of the room. Which path indeed.

✤

Fred moved confidently through his door. Upon entering he was only mildly surprised to find himself standing in the middle of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. What stopped him in his tracks however was what he saw in front of counter directly before him.

Granted, he had a twin brother, but it's one thing to look at a near mirror image of yourself. It's not everyday that you actually find yourself standing across the room from... yourself. Even running across himself however, was not generally a thing to stop him in his tracks.

Running across himself proposing to Hermione however, that was another matter all together.

Across the room, the faux Fred was down on one knee before a wide-eyed Hermione. A smile lit his whole face, and fleetingly he wondered if he always looked like such a love-sick fool when he and Hermione were together. _Better to look the fool, than filled with all this worry._ He thought, continuing to survey the scene from a distance.

His heart swelled as he watched her nod her head vigorously, and began talking a mile a minute. The stream of unheard words ceasing only when Fred rose and covered her mouth with is own, embracing her tightly.

He had to look away, fighting the tears that welled in his eyes. Would he ever have that? A voice rose from behind him. "You could. You could walk right into that future." Resisting the shock that threatened to register on his face, Fred turned. A cloaked figure stood in the corner, covered from head to foot. _The room's caretaker._ "There are options for you here."

"What could those options possibly be?" Fred inquired, resisting the urge to turn back around.

He could hear the smirk lacing the figures voice when next it spoke. "You've followed one path to this point, forsaking everything to reach an end that you know nothing of. It can't have been easy."

_It's toying with me._ "Of course not. Most things aren't." Fred answered flippantly. The figure took a step forward and Fred stood his ground. It nodded what he could only presume was its head.

"You are faced with two options at this fork in the road. The first of those options is to walk through that door, present at you left and leave all that you've been moving towards behind, pursuing instead the reality played out behind you." The figure paused, Fred didn't dare move, refusing to give in and look behind him. "Or... you could take the route to your right, and choose to climb the pegs embedded into the wall before climbing through the window above and meeting your fate." The figure walked forward until the two of them were standing toe to toe. "A sacrifice must be made, what will be yours?"

The figure evaporated into thin air, leaving Fred to make his choice.

✤

Ron stepped into the room, only to find that it was less of a room and more of a walled in maze. Cautiously he moved through the first rung of it, finding that navigation wasn't going to be an issue, he took several more steps into its depths. This is the opening on either side of him closed.

Mirrors formed on the four close walls. "Hello Ronald." The four images spoke in precise unity, their voices emitting from mouths' distinctly his own, though not a one possessed his tone of voice. "Mighty kind of you to join us."

Ron crinkled his brow. "What is this?"

"What do you _want _it to be?" The image to his right questioned.

"What _could_ it be?" The image to his left added.

"What _will_ it be?" The image directly behind him whispered severely.

"That is all up to you." The image before him said, catching his eyes in a fierce glare. "You must make your choices." He continued. The box fell silent as a small frown made its way onto Ron's face. A sinister smirk crept across the face of the image directly in front of him just before it began to chant. "Scared, Ickle Fickle Ronnykins?" On all sides the walls inched forward, continuing their path as each of the images began to join in the chant one by one.

Ron looked around him frantically, looking for an escape route that didn't exist. "No, no, no, no." He muttered to himself, extending his arms forward, pushing at the glass. The panels continued on unfazed. "No!" He shouted. "No!"

The image facing him began to laugh heartily, taking great pleasure from his frenetic attempts to save himself. "No." Ron spoke harshly, making eye contact with the front image before thrusting his fist squarely in the images face. The glass panel shattering, and in rapid succession the other three followed suit. Crying out, Ron cupped his bleeding hand in the other uninjured one, he fell on his knees, tucked his head down, trying to avoid the onslaught of flying glass shards.

Softly the tinkling of glass hitting the floor faded, and Ron raised his head just enough to watch as the remaining panels of the maze fell one after the other fading from existence. Once the way was cleared, a figure in a billow cloak marched forward and stood before him. "You've chosen to continue forward, but where will you go?" A deep voice enveloped the room. "There are two option before you, two roads which may be taken. On the one hand you may use the door to your left, make your exit and forgo the pain and suffering which awaits." The figure nodded toward Ron's hand. "Through the door you may save your hand. On the other hand, you may choose to turn to your right and master the climbing wall which leads a window through which you may make an exit and surrender to the fate you have pursued."

Ron looked between his two options, a question lingering in his eyes. "Which do you sacrifice? Your hand, or your friends? Your comfort or your piece of mind?" The figure fell momentarily silent. "The choice is yours alone." The cloaked figure turned and sauntered away, leaving Ron to formulate and enact his decision.

✤

Ginny stepped through the threshold of the door with her name above it. The room was stark white aside from table that greatly resembled the table in the kitchen at the Burrow. Seated at the seat furthest from her was a sole individual whose face was buried upon the tabletop. Curiously Ginny approached the rooms center, coming to stand on the opposing side of the table.

At the moment she placed her palms against the tabletop, the person at the head of the table sat up. Molly Weasley faced her daughter, but seemed to look beyond her instead of at her.

"All of them." She murmured softly. "My babies, all of them have gone. Where have they gone?" Her voice wavered and fresh tears retraced the tracks that had been forged by those previously cried. She brought her fingers up and caressed her mouth, before forming them into a tight fist and pressing it against her lips.

Ginny blinked her eyes rapidly, holding her tears at bay. "Mum." She whispered, Molly didn't move, didn't acknowledge her. "Mum. I'm here. I'm okay." Molly still didn't acknowledge her. A single tear traced down Ginny's cheek and she whispered, "I'm coming soon, I'm on my way."

A hand fell upon Ginny's shoulder. "She cannot hear you while you are here." A soft voice informed her. The hand evaporated, and the disembodied voice continued. "For that to occur you must take the first option, which his to make your exit through the door to your left. That option will remove you from the path you have followed thus far, but will allow for you to resume the life you have abandoned." The voice paused. "However, if you so choose, you may take the second option which is to turn to your right complete the course marked by the pegs attached to the wall until you come to the window where you may make your exit and give in to your fate."

"Ultimately," The voice continued. "The choice is yours to make, and yours alone." The voice fell silent for a long interval of time before adding, "Which will you sacrifice?"

✤

Ron tumbled through the window, which was thankfully at ground level with the floor of the room he was entering. Wincing, he wrapped his hand in the bottom of his shirt and held it close to his body. "Bloody fantastic." He muttered darkly to himself.

"Hello? Hello!" At the sound of another's voice, Ron swung himself around to find Luna stumbling around with her arms stretched out before her.

"Luna? Have you gone mad? What are you doing?" Ron questioned.

"Gee Ron, what does it look like I'm doing?" Luna answered exasperated. "I can't _see_."

"You can't _see_? What do you mean you can't see, it's not that dark in here!"

"Ron, I can't see. I'm blind, I've _gone_ blind."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, jumping to his feet and rushing to Luna's side.

"Thanks." Luna sighed. At that moment Harry emerged from one of the other windows.

"Harry, there you are." Ron greeted him. Harry's eyes were red, it appeared as though he had been crying recently, though Ron wouldn't dare mention it. Who knows what Harry had found in his own room.

"Ron, your bleeding!" Harry exclaimed, making his way over to the pair. Ron looked down at his hand.

"What's going on? Are you hurt? Where are you hurt?" Luna inquired urgently, her voice laced with worry. She was 'looking' everywhere but at Ron and Harry. Harry shot a questioning gaze in her direction.

"Luna lost her eye sight." Ron supplied. "And I'm fine, both of you, really it's nothing. My hands just sliced up a bit, that's all."

"Here." Luna said, untangling her hand from the crook of Ron's arm so that she could fiddle with the sash she had tied up in her hair. "Have Harry wrap your hand tightly in this." Luna instructed, holding out the sash. Harry picked it up and began bandaging Ron's hand just as Ginny pushed her way through her own window.

"There you slackers are." Ginny kidded, the relief obvious in her voice as she strode across the room. "What's going on?"

"My hand got cut up a bit, it's nothing serious." Ron supplied, catching Ginny's gaze falling on the hand.

"And I've gone blind." Luna informed her, still facing a wall on the opposing side of the room. "Though I suppose matters could be far worse. All of _my_ appendages are still in tact."

Ginny nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. Her hands had taken to shaking since making it out of the room. Seeing her mothers image so upset had shaken her more than she had initially thought. "You alright Gin?" Harry asked, looking up from wrapping Ron's hand for the first time.

"Yeah, I'm great." Ginny offered, trying to get a smile to cross her face. "Here let me finish that." She offered, moving forward to take up wrapping her older brother's hand. "What'd you do, get in a fist fight with a brick wall?"

"Something like that."

Neville was next to emerge from his own window, ambling over to the growing group in the center of the large chamber. He seemed shaken, and yet the happiest anyone could ever recall seeing him. "You all made it." He spoke the most obvious of observations.

"Thankfully. Though really, I can't own that I know quite where I am. At this point everything appears the same." Luna replied. Neville sent a questioning look in Ginny's direction.

"Luna's gone blind." She supplied, tying off the sash around Ron's hand. "And Ron here got into a fight with a wall of some sort, obviously he lost." She said with a smirk. "You, Harry and I seem to be the only one's thus far to emerge relatively unscathed." Neville nodded.

"Relatively being the operative word." Harry quipped. After a time the five of them sat in a circle in the rooms relative center. Two windows remained, as each window was swallowed up and made a part of the wall.

"What are we going to do about Luna?" Ron asked after several moments of silence. "It won't be safe for her without being able to see." Ron clarified.

"Well Ron, you could be the ever gallant male and offer to be her knight in shining armor. Between her inability to see and your dud hand you'd be all set to make the bad guys rue the day the ever thought to attack the pair of you." Ginny offered, smirking as Ron turned tomato red around the ears.

"I think Ron was trying to get you to step up to the task Gin." Harry supplied, trying to hide the slight amusement from his face.

"Is that so?" Ginny replied heatedly, fixing her older brother with quite the glare.

"That can't be it." Neville tried to slice at the rising tension.

"Well honestly Ginny, what do you expect? It won't be safe..."

"Really Ron? A _war_ won't be safe. I had absolutely _no_ idea. _Do tell!_"

"You know, honestly, I _am _in the room. I lost my sight, not my hearing." Luna interjected, stopping all conversation for the moment. At this point the two remaining windows moved against their hinges. Fred exited his first, and upon immediately noticing Hermione emerging from the next one over, rushed over to give her a hand into the room.

"Really, I think I'm capable of climbing through a window on my own." Hermione chided with a slight smirk.

"Of course you're _capable_." Fred supplied with a foolish smile. "But were I to let you do it on your own I wouldn't be able to do this." He answered, lacing his fingers through hers and pulling her toward himself before threading his other hand through her hair and bringing his lips softly down upon her own.

Several throats were cleared across the room. The pair broke apart. "Sorry." They said in unison their foreheads pressed together, each gazing into the others eyes. Clearly, neither was very sorry.

✤

**Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but I have posted another chapter. I'm getting pretty good at this posting thing, and it's about time if I do say so myself. So many things just seem to be falling into place right now!**

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and that it wasn't too redundant too often. Let me know if it was! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me, and even those of you who've been reading but neglecting to send in reviews. I'd love to hear from you guys! **

**A special shout out to **_**ravendove2007 **_**who took the time to drop me a few lines. Thanks for your constant encouragement, sorry you're a bit confused. Hopefully it's due my tendency toward infrequent updates, and not due to overlooked details on my part. **

**Peace Out and all that Jazz! **


	12. The Choice

**Disclaimer-** Not mine.

**Chapter 12**

The chambers seven weary individuals sat in a circle in the rooms center. "The best I can tell from Dumbledore's directions," Fred concluded. "Is that we should continue through the door there."He pointed to the door across the room. "It's not like we have many other options at this point anyway, and we've all obviously chosen to move forward." He said, alluding to the rooms they had each just passed through.

The troop fell silent, not one of them daring to meet their companions gazes. They hated to think of the things that they left behind in order to pursue this future, which may prove to be fleeting at best. True, there was no guarantee that they would not find those things once more, in some round about way at least, but there was no guarantee they would either.

The future is always murky at best.

"Lets have at it then." Neville spoke into the silence, rising to his feet. "No point in wasting any more time away, as they say." The room gradually followed suit, as Ginny sprang off the floor, followed by Ron who offered Luna his arm, and Hermione and Fred who had each held tightly to the others hand since joining the circle. Harry was the only one to hesitate.

For a moment he was lead back to the room he had entered through the door in the cave. The voice filled his head once more, taunted him with the promise of destruction and pain. What had he led them all into?

It was Ginny who took the initiative to step forward, crouching down on the ground before him in order to make eye contact. "Don't even consider it Potter." She spoke firmly. "Not before, and not now." She knew what he was worried about, and she knew his worries were unfounded. When war is waged, no one is ever truly untouched. Even if it hadn't been for Harry, the war would have found them all eventually.

Silently she took his hand in hers, pulling him up along with her. "It's time to go." She said, and he nodded.

✤

The sun sank into the horizon giving way to a murky, starless night. A soft haze glazed the landscape, shrouding all that the battalion of young adults could see. Silently they broke from their tightly knit group, and expanded themselves into a line. As they moved forward the line splintered, its counterpart falling behind the first. If the first line fell the second was there, which made little sense to Ginny, because as she had pointed out if Harry 'fell' they were all in a load of trouble. "But hey." She had said. "What do _I _know."

Despite any misgivings the others had as far as their limited plan was concerned, they had all forged ahead. Which in truth, wasn't incredibly hard to do seeing as there were quite literally no other options available. The windows through which they had each passed had served as a last choice. That final decision had sealed their fates. Each had willingly walked into a future that held no certainty, and yet they each argued quietly to themselves, how many things are we ever truly certain of?

They were at the edge of a wooded area, which seemed to open into a clearing. As the band of young adults stepped into the clearing, a similar band of wizened wizards and witches stepped forth from the clearings opposing side. The Order of the Phoenix were here. The two groups were able to obtain minimal glimpses of one another, before the clearing's center began to fill with death eaters.

The final battle had arrived.

"We need to fan out." Fred muttered, to which several voices rose in agreement. Harry nodded reluctantly, and the group once more formed a single line.

✤

Jack sat vigilantly at his old friends bed side, clutching Dumbledore's frail hand in his own stronger one. There had been a shift taking place in the air over the past few days. A finally like no other was on its way, he could sense it. "My friend." He spoke softly. "You've done all that you can." He reassured.

He felt a slight pressure as Dumbledore attempted to squeeze his hand. "You may go forward. All is well." Jack murmured, closing his eyes as slowly Dumbledore let go of the life that he'd been holding onto.

✤

Chaos may not even be apt enough a word to describe the battle that ensued. It hadn't taken long for Harry to loose the others in the crowded clearing. Voices rang out, and spells shot through the air. Body's fell left and right, but Harry forged ahead. Something that he had long learned to do.

Harry raised his wand. "Playing it scared." He taunted with more confidence than he had as he faced Voldemort near the clearings outer edge.

"I don't appear to be the only one." Voldemort drawled haughtily.

"There's hardly a window for comparison." Harry replied through gritted teeth, no comparison to Voldemort was a welcome one.

"The window appears rather large, in truth." A sinister smirk crossed what passed as his face, as the pair circled one another. Gradually they crossed the battlefield, coming to its center. "But perhaps you may delight in being partially correct. _I_ do not send my _friends_ to die for me after all. I am not so hindered." Harry could feel himself tense at the mention of all those he had lead here. Voldemort's smirk grew more self satisfied. "Struck a nerve, have I?" His cruel laugh echoed through the open air. "Tsk, tsk, Potter. You always did wear that heart of your's on your sleeve. Didn't mummy and daddy... oh, but that's right..."

In that moment Harry allowed his growing rage to boil over and yelled the first spell that came to mind. The spell that had, of course, become his signature move. "Stupefy!" He screamed at the same moment in which Voldemort sent the killing curse hurtling towards him.

The spells connected, forming a vortex around the combatants. "Give up!" Voldemort yelled over the howling wind that had picked up within the vortexes confines.

"Make me!" Harry challenged as they began to rise steadily into the air. All around them on the ground below the battle began to slacken as people began to shift their attention to the rising figures. In fact, action didn't truly pick back up until the two figures had risen completely out of sight to which many of those congregated below found decidedly befuddling.

✤

The battling duo broke through the cloud line and found themselves entering a sealed off, narrow hallway. At the end of the hall stood an ajar door, Dumbledore was leaning in the entryway staring intently upon the two.

"Here at last." He spoke at length, turning and disappearing back into the depths of the room at the halls end. Before the pair in the hall could muster the will to move forward, the wall behind them found the ability to move and spurred them forward. The hallway disappeared and gave way to a single, outlet-less room. "There are things which you each should know, the most important of which, is that death weighs upon the soul."

Voldemorts laughter engulfed the silence that had once consumed the room. "You old fool, there is no need to worry over _my_ soul." He smirked smugly. "The soulless have no worries."

"I would hardly say you soulless Tom." Dumbledore answered with a small smile of his own, the usual twinkle playing in his eyes. "In fact, I would say that you are a man in possession of _several_ souls." Voldemort's eyes narrowed, as a smile akin to Dumbledore's own grew upon Harry's face. "Wouldn't you agree Harry?"

"I wouldn't actually." Harry answered.

"No?" Dumbledore quipped with little surprise.

"No." Harry reiterated. "The diary of course has been gone for years now." He began to list off the horcruxes that had been found and done away with. "Dumbledore found the Gaunt family ring."

Dumbldore held up his charred and decayed hand. "Though I will admit, it was not so easy to do away with."

"This hardly matters." Voldemort retorted.

"You'd be right." Harry replied. "If we hadn't been several paces ahead of you. We traced the locket, goblet and bracelet all of which were disposed of upon entering the cave to which Skye's ring was the key. Of course, since her ring was also a horcrux, being used as a key to that particular cave destroyed it." Harry grinned. "When will you learn not to underestimate those around you." Harry wondered aloud, referring to the dream in which Skye had appeared to him and his friends. Even in her death she had been helping them along.

Dumbledore nodded, and Voldermort seemed paler than usual, though a bout of confusion was beginning to dawn on Harry. If all of the horcruxes had been destroyed than why had they been brought here? Why was Voldemort even still around? The same thought seemed to tug at the edges of Voldemorts consciousness because he grew to appear just as confused as Harry.

Dumbledore appeared just as serene as ever. "Where then, may we wonder is the seventh horcrux?" Just as Voldermort began to argue that there couldn't be, Harry realized aloud that there must be, and their joined voices fell into silence. "There is indeed." Dumbledore revealed. "You made a mistake Tom, a blunder of the most unintended kind. Not only did you _not_ mean for Harry to live that night, but you didn't mean to make him one of your horcruxes." The eyes of his audience expanded. "I leave you each with this information."

As he walked past them each to vacated the room, he whispered a piece of information that only Harry could hear. "All lies in the bloodlines."

✤

As they free-fell back to earth Dumbledore's final words echoed in Harry's head. _All lies in the bloodlines._ There were so many things that such a thing could mean, but he knew there was only one thing to which Dumbledore could be referring, and it all fell back to that gleam in his eyes following the events in the graveyard in 4th year. Bloodlines. Voldemort had taken his blood, he and Harry shared a bloodline. Harry had been made a horcrux, ergo Voldemort now possessed a portion of his own soul. He was vulnerable and he didn't know it.

They each hit the ground simultaneously. Voldemort immediately pointed his wand at Harry who stood completely still. He would do nothing. There was nothing for it. He had made his choice. _"Distrugga!"_ Voldemort shouted and a ray of orange light shot from his wand, aimed directly at Harry's chest.

He didn't move, he didn't even lift a finger. Harry waited for the spell to make contact.


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- **Not Mine.

**Epilogue**

"The spell rebounded, like I was almost certain it would. Of course, maybe being _almost certain_ isn't the best kind of certain." Harry laughed unfunnily to himself. "But what's life without a little risk." He smiled softly, laying his hand on the tombstone engraved _Remus Lupin. _"But you were a marauder, you must understand."

Lumbering footsteps echoed behind him, shoes crunching against the fallen leaves. "Oy, Harry! She'll kill us if we're late!" Ron said as he approached.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

It took several moments before Ron could reply. "Your right, Hermione _and_ Mum'll kill us if we're late."

"I'll be along in a minute, you go ahead." Ron nodded and disaperated as Harry turned back to the tombstone. "It was amazing, I really wish you could have seen it. The spell rebounded on him, but this time it annihilated him, just wiped him off the map. He had become his own final horcrux, and he ended up destroying himself."

"Of course, while none of this was good news to Voldemort himself, his death eaters didn't find it to their liking either. All of them that remained were paralyzed long enough by the pain the emanated from their tattoos linking them to Voldemort that they could be rounded up and carted off. I know it may all sound to fantastic to have happened, but the thing is there are things about it that make it too real, like all the lives we lost that day."

Harry fell silent. "I really miss you Remus. But maybe your happier now that you're with Sirius and Dad. The marauders, together again. Maybe mum can finally get you all to behave?"

Harry sighed, turning away from the grave. "Goodbye." He said softly just before disasperating.

✤

"Harry! There you are!" Ginny exclaimed, roughly grabbing his arm and dragging him into the house. "Have you gone completely mad, sending Ron to cover for you? You're lucky you showed up when you did."

"Who said I sent Ron to cover for me?"

"Only a complete loon would risk getting Hermione and Mum upset today." Ginny explained, though she couldn't help but laugh upon catching Harry's sheepish grin. "You're crazy, completely mad!"

"Who's... Oy, Harry. It's about time!" Ron exclaimed, interrupting himself.

"So I've heard." He responded with a grin.

"Alright, that's enough chit chat for now." Ginny interrupted with a clap of her hands. "Ron, you need to get in there and let Fred know he's hear. And you," She pointed to Harry. "You need to come with me, Hermione is this way." She motioned down a short hall.

Coming to the end of the hall Ginny knocked on the door to their right. A muffled 'come in' traveled through the dense door.

"Harry!" Hermione engulfed him immediately in a hug. "Can you believe it?" She pulled away. Her face was radiant, her smile contagious.

"You look beautiful." Harry answered. Her wedding dress was simple, and it suited her. She'd left her hair loose, and a white lily had been tucked behind her left ear.

At some point Ginny had disappeared, but now Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway. "It's time dear." She smiled kindly. Harry offered Hermione his arm.

"Shall we."

✤

"They make such a cute couple." Ginny gushed, taking a seat between Harry and Ron in a far corner of the reception hall. The boys let the statement alone. Fred and Hermione were dancing out in the middle of the dance floor.

Off to the right of them were George and Luna. Luna never did regain her sight, but by all appearances she was learning to cope with the loss. With George's help she was consistently improving.

Back at the table in the corner Ron absently stroking his injured hand with his uninjured appendage. After that day in the room of choice he had never regained total strength in the hand with which he had pummeled the mirror. On occasion the sting the glass had created wold still come back in the form of a phantom pain, another reminder of the choice he had made. Though if you asked him, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry was staring at the table top as though stuck in a far off place. Sometimes even now he would get lost in the past that could have become the present. The choices that could have been made. He was still, on occasion, tortured by the losses that could have been incurred. More often he was chased by those that had been. Ginny reached for his hand. "Come dance with me." She smiled. He hesitated, throwing his glance over to Ron.

"Go ahead mate." Ron encouraged, pointing over Harry's shoulder. "Neville will keep me company." And sureenough, Neville was headed their way. The greatest change, perhaps, was the one that had occurred in Neville. Since the battle he had become far more confident. There was even a rumor circulating that he was going to take over the Herbology position when it reopened in the fall.

They each, in their own way found a way to move forward and move on. It's not so much that they each found a happy ending, because as we all know that all an ending is, is a brand new beginning. No, what they found was choice, the choice to move on, the choice to live.

**The End**

✤

**What'd you all think? That last paragraph seems a little awkward. But I've finally managed to finish it. I know it took me **forever** and a day to get you an update out and I'm really sorry, but since I hate excuses I'm not going to offer them hear. All I can say is sorry, sorry, sorry. Hopefully these updates make up for it!**

**Was it any good? How could it have been better? What was good? What was bad? Your input is always **_**always**_** appreciated. **

**Special thanks and shout-outs go to **_**tutucute4u **_**and **_**ravendove2007**_**. I thank you both for your continued support, encouragement and critiques. Thank you for being with me from the very beginning. I hope you both enjoyed these final chapters!**

**Thank you, Thank You, thank You.**

**Peace Out and all that Jazz.**


End file.
